dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Hills
Green Hills is a Sallyish children’s series that was announced in December 2016 and premiered on May 6, 2017 on CBeebies, as part of Sallyish CBeebies’ Summer lineup of new shows. The producer has not been yet revealed. It is shown on terrestrial TV on SBC3 since October 1, 2017 and is notably the first preschool show to ever air on SBC3. Premise The show is about a young girl named Darlena and her brother, Francis, who live in a small house in Green Hills. In every episode they decide to explore Green Hills and find amazing things there. They seem to be really rare, so they add them to their collection of rare items, which is on a shelf. When the collection is full, they keep their items in a small box, so they can make room for more items. Every episode lasts between 5-7 minutes, depending on how many items they find. The English dub of the show premiered on CBeebies and CBBC in the United Kingdom on July 3, 2017. Main Characters * Darlena-The main character of the series. She is voiced by Emily Krakadeza. * Francis-Darlene’s younger brother. He is voiced by Totoba Kayentai. * Apple Pie-Darlene’s talking pet pug. She is voiced by Amrit Stacey Freeland. * Narrator-Also voiced by Amrit Stacey Freeland. Trivia * The show is based on another Sallyish show that aired from 1995 to 2013, What Will Darlena Find? ''the show aired on TV24, and Green Hills is set after the final episode of ''What Will Darlena Find?. * Green Hills also aired on Sallyish Disney Channel from September 2, 2017, as part of its Winter lineup. ** It also airs on Disney Channel because Disney helped with some of the animation for the magic things found. *** Darlena and Francis even appear in one of the idents used for the channel, but they do not have Wand IDs. * Green Hills is always broadcast after Tweenies on CBeebies and before Bodger and Badger on CBBC. This is because Tweenies, which lasts 20 minutes, is always followed by LazyTown which lasts 30 minutes. * The show is always set in May, except for TV specials. This is because in Green Hills it is always Summer. * There were only 8 episodes in Season 1 (2017), but in Season 2 (2018), there will be 11 episodes. * The show is rated 5+ in the Island of Sally. * In Heartlake, the show counts as extra seasons of What Will Darlena Find? * This is the first ever preschool show to air on SBC3. * All ABS-CBN-owned channels (excluding all international channels, KulitNation, ANC, ARC and KBO) airs Green Hills due to it will be most popular in Philippines. * Green Hills is always broadcast after Go Jetters on CBeebies Southeast Asia due to BBC wants that on CBeebies. International Broadcasts United Kingdom * CBeebies * CBBC * Disney Channel (2017-Present) * BBC Two (2017-Present, airs occasionally) United States North/East * Disney Channel (2017-Present) South/West * Disney2 * SWTV (2017-Present) Canada * Teletoon * Télétoon (2017-Present) El Kadsre * ETVKPS (2017-Present) Oasina * OBN (2017-Present) Randomia * CBeebies * CBBC on BBC Two * Disney Channel (2017-Present) Jetania * A3 Network (2017-Present) Philippines * Myx * ABS-CBN * ABS-CBN Sports and Action * Liga * Yey! * Lifestyle (2017-2018) * CineMo! * DZMM Teleradyo * Knowledge Channel * Cinema One * Jeepney TV * Hero (2017-2018) * Tag (2017-2018) * Metro Channel (2018-present) * LittleKulitNation (2018-present) Southeast Asia * CBeebies * Nickelodeon (2017-present) India * Pogo * Zee Tamil (Tamil-dubbed) Singapore * Okto Jr. (2017-present) Category:Green Hills